kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Born to Be Mild - Part I
Born to Be Mild - Part I is the 90th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the appearance of Fang, as well as Wheelie Scooter. Synopsis Fang and his gang of bikers wreak havoc in Cappy Town until the Cappies build their own motorcycles and a race is announced to settle things. Episode Summary .The episode begins with Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Tiff, and other Cappies star gazing from a river. After Melman decides to join the rest of the cappies to star gaze, Tuff emerges from a bush and beckons Kirby to come to his side, to which the latter runs to join him whilst attempting to catch butterflies in a net before accidentally falling into the calm, shallow river. Just after Tuff laughs off the star warrior's slight misfortune, a sound in the distance could be heard. As the rest of the villagers attempt to guess what the sound is, the postman accurately describes the sound as engine noise - as a matter of fact, it sounded like two or three engines. Shortly afterwards, the camera zooms out and pans upward to reveal what appeared to be figures on small vehicles on a steep cliff, thus confirms where the noise was coming from. After revving their engines, the figures quickly ride off together down the other side of the mountain. They drive past Kirby's dwelling, scaring Tokkori out of his sleep. Back at the river, Tuff and Kirby are attempting to catch a firefly; however, they're suddenly interrupted when the ground shakes to signal the arrival of the reckless motorcycle gang of three, and their sudden appearance from the bush Tuff and Kirby were trying to catch the bioluminescent insect causes the both of them to jump out of the gang's way into the river. The trio then barges through the once calm environment only to leave just as quickly than they had arrived. This leads to terror and confusion amongst the villagers. We then see Chief Bookem sleeping on the porch of the police station when he's awakened by the roaring of engines, to which he wakes up and immediately jumps out into the road to see what the commotion was about, only to almost be ran over by the trio of reckless riders. The camera then cuts to the town square where they terrify the residents as they circle the massive tree at the heart of Cappy Town. The loud engines prompt those that were sleeping to wake up and figure out what was happening; the commotion finally ends when Chief Bookem blows into his whistle, only to almost be ran over again should the first motorcycle that approached him failed to stop in time. All three of them come to a complete stop, thus giving us the chance to see them clearly for the first time. When Chief Bookem angrily questions their identity, the trio held no qualms towards introducing themselves. The rider on the yellow motorcycle introduces himself as Rip and sarcastically apologizes for waking him up, the one on the blue motorcycle introduces himself as Turbo, and introduces the leader of the gang, Fang, to the officer; Fang then claims that the pleasure is all the chief's. Having had enough of the tomfoolery unfolding before him, Chief Bookem proclaimed that he'd have to ticket the three of them for speeding and disturbing the peace; however, this doesn't bother the three of them whatsoever. After proclaiming their love for tickets (even admitting they had a collection), and a request to have the tickets mailed to Fang, they suddenly launch from a standstill and Chief Bookem is almost ran over for the third time, becoming disoriented. Causing a commotion once again, Rip hopped onto one of the porches and Buttercup gets hit by his motorcycle and falls off from the porch. Horrified to see his wife hurt, Chief Bookem is about to tend to Buttercup; however, Fang stops and turns around to drive towards the couple. Just as he was helping his wife, Fang successfully hits the chief this time and this knocks him into the air, much to Buttercup's horror. Before Chief Bookem could fall back towards the ground, his uniform is caught on the massive star hanging above the entrance of the police station. The camera cuts back towards the heart of Cappy Town just when Rip comes to a stop. We then see Mayor Len and Hana casually riding into town in their car when Len loses control of the car and crashes into the massive tree. After confirming Hana's good health despite what could've been a fatal wreck, the mayor doesn't hesitate to blame motorcycle gang for the accident. The three of them ignore the scolding; one of them asks Fang if that's the guy he's looking for, only to decline. The three of them leave just before Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby arrives in town to see Chief Bookem hanging from the star; Tiff asks if he'd do anything about the crooks only for the chief to be clueless as to how to approach the situation despite pleas being made to him to arrest the gang. We then see the trio riding away from Cappy Town; it seems as though they were going to leave, but the camera pans upward only to reveal that their next destination was King Dedede's castle. A couple of Waddle Dees were playing a game before they heard the sound of the gang's engines. After seeing the entrance was barricaded by the wooden draw bridge, the trio drove further away and launched from a standstill to gain air from a rock and land in the courtyard of the castle. Just as Waddle Doo orders his army to defend the castle from intruders, we then see that they're riding through the corridors recklessly; their engines are so loud that light fixtures break and the vibrations are so powerful that cracks form in the ceiling and walls. We then see the Waddle Dees attempting to block their path, but the gang doesn't think twice before colliding into the guards. The camera cuts to the inside of King Dedede's room where the room's resident and his assistant, Escargoon, are watching a show (or movie) about motorcycles. The former demands the latter to turn down the TV's volume since the engine noise is loud, but despite Escargoon turning down the volume, the noise is still disturbing. As the engine noise gets louder, Escargoon is convinced that it's not working, but the king accuses him of turning it up by mistake. It wasn't long before the two of them finally looked outside to see what the racket is about when Fang drives past them, annoying the king and henchman. The three of them stop at the door and Rip questions if they were looking for Dedede, only for Fang to say that the person they're looking for is a biker before driving off once more. Angered by the exhaust fumes polluting the air, King Dedede and Escargoon take off after them.The gang drives back into the courtyard, only this time, they're pursued by King Dedede and Escargoon in their limo; while the gang uses a wooden platform as a ramp, the king opts to simply have the draw bridge open. After chasing them down and declaring that he's the king, this pique's the gang's interest and after confirming his royalty and complimenting his vehicle, they quickly warm up to him. After getting the gang on their side, the tyrant asks Fang for a favor: getting rid of Kirby; however, Fang wants to find a past biker. Becoming anxious, Escargoon begs permission to drive, only to be scolded for wanting to drive slowly, which further pleases the gang, Back in Cappy Town, Tiff tries to motivate her fellow villagers to find ways to defend themselves should the trio of reckless drivers return; they suggest the king should help them, only to quickly discover that he's on the bikers' side after being ran over all at once by the gang members. We then see Tuggle watching his store when the gang breaks in and starts wrecking the establishment and consuming his products. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby run into the store and are horrified to see the place a wreck, and demand the gang to leave, only for them to be mocked. They begin to mock Kirby when Tiff defends him, inadvertently revealing his name to be Kirby. Before they could taunt the star warrior any longer, the pink puffball sprays Rip with pressurized soda from a shaken can. Before Rip could tear Kirby a new one, King Dedede diverts the gang with a suggestion to go for a joyride, leaving Kirby alone for the moment. Tiff and Tuff run out to tend to an injured Kirby and are thoroughly angry with the gang's recklessness. Before leaving town, the Dedede and his posse steal gas from Gus's station, but as they drive past Gus, he remembers Fang just as Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby catch up to him. After confirming that he knows Fang, Tiff grows impatient and demands for more information. Gus then reveals that Fang was an old friend of his and that he was a part of his gang, but left it a long time ago and swore to never ride his bike again, and after Tiff suggests using it to reason with them, the adult simply claims that he was unable to. As he's left incapacitated by fear, clips are shown of the gang terrorizing the cappy shepherd and his sheep and a group of cappies that own farmland that's located in the outskirts of town. We then see a group of cappies with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby trying to come to a solution to drive them out of town. The only solution they come to is fixing/building their own cars to fight the trio. The next morning, the villagers are sleeping next to their now repaired/built vehicles, and King Dedede & Escargoon are covered in a blanket by the Waddle Dees whilst sleeping outside. The trio are already awake, however, and plan on finding Gus; the latter enters his darkened garage to unveil his ride when the postman questions him. As Gus is trying to get him out of his business, they're swiftly approached by the gang and asked about a legendary bike rider, Steppenwolf, and implies his age to be the same as the postman's and attempts to get the elderly cappy onto one of their motorcycles for a ride. Gus tries to defend him, but as the elderly cappy runs away, he's instantly hit and flung into the air by Fang. After finding him injured, Gus vows to fight for his town and uncovers his ride, to which he leaves the garage with it. He drives past Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Len, Gengu, and Samo. Tiff, believing Gus needed help, summoned the Warp Star. We then see Gus catching up to the reckless band of drivers and tries to reason with them, but Fang only states that they wished to stay in town until they could find Steppenwolf, only for Gus to decline his presence in the aforementioned village. The gang tries to get Gus out of their way, only for Kirby to interfere by blocking Rip and Turbo's view, causing them to slow down. Back at the castle, King Dedede is watching the events unfold from the large TV screen in the throne room, angrily questioning Kirby's presence only for Customer Service to solicit them from another screen with a solution. Unfazed by Customer Service's sudden appearance, they explain that Gus and Kirby are picking on their companions and demand a monster be transferred to them; however, the salesman instead suggests beating their opponents in a race with Nightmare Enterprises sponsoring it, much to King Dedede and Escargoon's elation. Back in the canyon, Kirby continues to block Rip and Turbo's view; the two of them crash as a result. With those two out of the way, Kirby resolves to catch up to Gus and Fang. Before the star warrior could interfere with Fang's driving, he brandishes a weapon and attacks the pink puffball by wrapping him and his Warp Star in chains, lowering his altitude and practically dragging him. They slow down and Kirby is unwrapped from the chain, but is injured. Tiff and Tuff tend to their friend while the rest of the gang corners the gang leader and express their grief and declare war and call Gus their leader. King Dedede takes this opportunity to butt in and declare that a race is going to take place at his personal speedway provided by Nightmare Enterprises. This confuses the Cappies, nevertheless, the king has rules: # No Warp Stars allowed. # If Fang wins, he stays in Cappy Town forever. Back at the castle, the Cappies are gathered to watch the race. Just as Gus was walking into the corridor, he's netted and abducted by a large group of Waddle Dees to be thrown into the dungeon at Waddle Doo's command. Tiff, hearing of Gus's disappearance, becomes furious and anxious. The race is about to begin and Gus's team choose Gengu as his replacement, much to the mechanic's chagrin. On the screen, Customer Service is revealed to be the announcer and introduces the audience to the speedway while also advertising his business, much to the audience's impatience. Despite their hostility, the announcer proceeds to introduce the racers. When it's revealed that Gengu is his substitution, the audience becomes confused and worried. The racers line up at the start and King Dedede signals the start of the race by dropping a handkerchief. Everyone but Kirby and Gengu have a quick start, but they eventually drive off to catch up with the rest of the group. With the first lap completed and Fang in the lead, the future of Cappy Town and the residents' peace of mind looks bleak. Changes in the dub *The scene where the Mayor and his wife collide with a tree was removed and skipped to the scene where one of the engines was damaged. *The word "Gangu" was airbrushed out one of the toolboxes probably because his name in the dub is Gengu. * The scene where it shows Chef Kawasaki sleeping in front of his restaurant was removed from the dub. Trivia * Kirby used to race in The Kirby Derby - Part I and Part II. ** In the two episodes, Kirby had his Star Ship transformed into Star Car. It is unknown why he doesn't use it in this episode. * The episode title was possibly inspired by Steppenwolf's hit song "Born to be Wild". Gallery Born To Be Mild promo 1.png|Biker jumping the castle Born To Be Mild promo 2.png|Two bikers Born To Be Mild promo 4.png|King dedede yelling at Kirby and friends